The Sweetest Revenge
by THE-mermaid831
Summary: Sasuke is not the only one seeking revenge..... rated for language and minor hints of lemon


First story I've ever written, YAY!! Pretty please dont be to harsh on the reviews. oh by the way i dont own naruto, k. enjoy

* * *

The first time was a mistake, the second was a pure accident, and the third time was heaven.

Sasuke thought about his recently acquired sex life with his former teammate, Haruno Sakura, in this way all the time.

Sasuke had returned seven months ago and upon his return he had learned that a certain pink haired kunoichi had grown into quiet a woman in his four year absence. After he had dealt with Tsunade and the elders, sasuke went in search of sakura and what he found nearly caused the stalk Uchiha to stop dead in his tracks. Sitting by a pond, Sakura was dipping her feet in the cool water and arching her back in pleasure, her short pink locks plastered to her face. The dress she was wearing looked expensive. It was a red floor-level dress with thin green straps and a large pink bow on the back, it puffed out slightly in the back. He supposed she was on a date, a very exhausting date by the look of it.

Sasuke couldn't turn his head away as the image of Sakura bathed in the moon's glow made her look like a goddess. He was shook out of his imagination when he heard a sigh escape her perfectly plump pink lips. He edged closer to her and just as he neared her she snapped her head to the side to see him walking up to her. When she noticed it was only him she turned her head back to the pond without giving him another glance.

Sasuke sat beside her, not as close as he would have liked but he was still on rocky terms with her, well with her and everyone in konoha. She ignored him for a good ten minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"Hello Sakura."

"Uchiha." That was her greeting for him? She didn't say hello or good evening sasuke, just a simple Uchiha?

Sasuke was taken aback by her greeting and wanted to just get up and walk away. But he knew he had to make everything better and he would put up with the harsh treament if in the end she looked at him as a friend, and maybe more.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sakura decided she had had enough and made a move to get and walk away. In a instant sasuke had a hold of her wrist and was forcing her to look at him. As he stared into her eyes he saw the hatred and betrayal and something he couldn't quiet put a name to.

Sakura tried to pull her arm back but he kept a tight grip and even with her in-human strength she didn't know if she could get away. So instead she opted for staying still and silent.

"Please talk to me" Sasuke spoke with a great amount of sorrow in his voice.

"What do you want me to say, Uchiha?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well than what do you want me to call you, how about asshole or traitor, that's what you really are!" she screamed the last part.

Before she could recover from her rant Sasuke had already moved and was pulling her into an embrace. She struggled to get out of it but eventually she stopped moving and just gave into his hug.

Sasuke noticed she had stopped fighting and when he pulled back her saw her looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him, slowly he leaned his head in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I've missed you, Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her ear, sending a slight chill down her spine.

This time sakura succeeded in pulling away. She quickly ran and hoped he wouldn't follow, unfortunately for her he did. And in no time he had caught her, but this time he had her back pinned to a tree and her front pinned to him.

Sasuke bent his head in closer this time and kissed her cheek. Pulling away he noticed the blush that crept over her face. He smiled to himself, '_she still has some of her old self in her'_. Sakura stared up at him in total shock and locked eyes with him for a few moments. Abruptly she turned her head braking their gaze to stare off at some unknown spot further away.

Sasuke hated how she was acting, didn't she still have a miniscule of feelings for him? Apparently not because she was trying her hardest to not look at him or to even breath in risk of touching him. And finally when he couldn't stand it any longer he pulled her back to face him and quickly claimed her lips.

The kiss was rough and filled to the top with passion on Sasuke's part. But Sakura froze in place and seemed to stop breathing. Sasuke took this as a bad sign and thought he should stop until he felt the slightest twitch from her lips and then slowly but surely she started to kiss him back. Timid at first but then she became more comfortable and easily added in passion of her own.

Soon sasuke had thoughts of how she tasted and couldn't resist the temptation. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and asked for entrance. When she obliged he plunged in, exploring every crevice of her mouth. When he had finished is exploration he played with her tongue and soon they were battling for dominance. Sasuke won of course but she had no objections toward this.

Sasuke became curious again as to what the rest of her felt like and as he pushed her closer to the tree and soon she was off leveled and had to wrap her legs around his middle to keep their height even for the macking.

Sasuke's hands traveled under her dress and with no complaints from her he slipped the dress over her head breaking their kiss for a moment and then resuming it when the dress had been thrown to the ground. From there the night progressed into one of passion and love making.

Sasuke thought of that day, the day that brought his and Sakura's relationship to a new level. He was on his way to her house now in an attempt to surprise her with flowers and a dinner reservation at a great new restaurant.

When he neared her apartment, he saw the light was on which meant she was home, _'perfect' _he thought.

As he slipped his spare key into the lock he heard noises from the outside but thought nothing of it as he entered and got a full view of Naruto naked and thrusting into an equally naked Sakura underneath him. Sasuke froze on the spot, dropping the flowers he had in hand.

Sasuke was silent for three minutes until Sakura noticed him standing there. She pushed lightly on Naruto to signal him to stop. Naruto got up off her straightening himself and grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom down the hall, leaving behind a hurt and confused Sasuke and a silent Sakura.

"What…just happened..?" Sasuke asked, begging this to be a prank they were pulling on him.

Sakura smiled in a sweet sinister way and grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the couch. She stood up in all her naked glory before pulling the blanket around her, she then turned to him with the same odd look he had seen in her eyes that night a the pond, the night it all began.

When Sakura finally spoke the words came out in a vile manner,

" You think after four years of you being away I would accept you so easily, allow you to enter my heart again so willingly? Well I'll tell you now, Uchiha, I've been playing you since you've arrived back. Letting you believe I was that stupid little love devoted twelve year old I was back then. But when you left me on that bench my heart never recovered and I knew the moment you kissed me at the pond that I wanted you to feel the way I felt after you left me broken hearted."

Sasuke just kept staring at her in disbelief, _'this was all just a plot……for revenge?' Sakura opened her mouth to speak again and Sasuke snapped back into listening to her trying to figure this mess out._

" I've been sleeping with Naruto for seven months, if you do the math I believe that's as long as you've been back, right? Naruto didn't really care why I finally took an interest in him, all he really cared for was that I was sleeping with him. I wanted to hit you where it hurt the most, having your girl and best friend sneaking behind your back. The late night office hours were spent at Naruto's place doing what you can only imagine."

Sasuke couldn't believe she had done this to him. He had fully trusted her and she threw it back in his face by sleeping around with his best friend. It was true she had hit him low, so low he didn't know what to do. He knew he needed to get out of there quick before his anger built up and he killed the naked woman standing in front of him. He turned to leave, no sprint away was more like it, when she opened those pink plump lips and said,

" I've fucked you in more than one way Uchiha and you wont soon forget me."

Sasuke replayed those words over and over again in his head as he sprinted toward the gates of Konoha, he no longer had a place here now that she hated him and he had betrayed him. And with that Konoha's last remaining Uchiha left for the last time and wouldn't return ever again.


End file.
